Kate and the truth
by liamgirl
Summary: Kate has to come clean and face the truth. Will she come out closer to everybody or push them all away. This is in season 3
1. Chapter 1

Bemus Point Stow Ferry

The reason I chose the Bemus Point Stow Ferry for my report is because this is their bicentennial year. The ferry has been running for 200 years.

The area currently known as Bemus Point was first settled by William Bemus in 1806. Bemus had purchased land on both sides of Chautauqua Lake from the land company in 1805 at a cost of $1.50. He moved his family to the east side of the lake(in the area now known as Bemus Point) on March 9, 1806. The Bemus family lived in a log cabin approximately 500-600 feet northeast of the current ferry landing site. In 1811, Thomas Bemus applied for a license to operate a flat bottom raft. The license was granted in the summer of 1811, at the Court of Common Pleas in Mayville. At first oars and poles were used to propel the ferry. This was followed by the use of marilla ropes stretched between the shores. A few years later, a series of pulleys were invented, powered by the use of horses on the shore. By 1887, steel cables were put in use. At this time, the ferry was still being cranked by hand. The first steam engine was installed by 1902, followed by the first gasoline engine six years later. In 1943, the ferry was purchased and operated by the Chautauqua Highway Department. The first diesel engine was used in 1977. Since 1983, the Chautauqua Lake Historic Vessels Company, a non-profit corporation devoted to preserving historic vessels on Chautauqua Lake, has owned and operated the ferry. Until the nearby bridge(now parts of I-86) opened October 30,1982, the Bemus Point Stow Ferry was the only way to cross Chautauqua closed for the winter months, motorists had to travel north-west to Mayville, or south-east to Jamestown to reach stow. Either way was 19 miles roundtrip.

The ferry appears to have remained unchanged over the last half of a century. It has a paddlewheel on one side, powered by a modern diesel cummins engine. Keeping all the parts of the ferry in running order is an expensive task for Chautauqua Lake Historic Vessels, Inc. At times it is challenging to maintain and replace the "one of a kind parts" for the ferry, so they greatly appreciate customers' patience when they have an occasional breakdown. The ferry generally runs on weekends from Memorial Day until the weekend of July 4th and then daily until Labor Day. The ferry doesn't run after 9pm, during rainstorms with a chance of lightning, nor during times of high wind and waves. They are asking for donations as the "fee" of riding the ferry.


	2. Life changes

Hello everybody! This is my first time writing a castle fanfic story. So this is about Beckett facing the truth will she face it alone or with everybody this set in season 3.

Kate Beckett was sitting at her desk waiting for her partner Rick Castle. Then castle came in

Ahh Good morning detective. He handed her coffee.

Thank you and good morning. He sat in his chair by her desk.

Do we have a new case he asked.

No captain says it's pretty slow.

So I could have slep in?

I guess. she said Just then captain montgomery came out of his office.

Kate could I speak to you for a moment looked at castle and went to his office.

What was that about?

I don't know but i'm about to find out hang on castle. She went to his office not noing what he is going say to changed her life totally.


	3. Big News

Hello everybody! This is my first time writing a castle fanfic story. So this is about Beckett facing the truth will she face it alone or with everybody this set in season 3.

Kate Beckett was sitting at her desk waiting for her partner Rick Castle. Then castle came in

Ahh Good morning detective. He handed her coffee.

Thank you and good morning. He sat in his chair by her desk.

Do we have a new case he asked.

No captain says it's pretty slow.

So I could have slep in?

I guess. she said Just then captain montgomery came out of his office.

Kate could I speak to you for a moment looked at castle and went to his office.

What was that about?

I don't know but i'm about to find out hang on castle. She went to his office not noing what he is going say to changed her life totally.


End file.
